La Triste Realidad de Un Jugador
by La Lectora de Libros
Summary: Así es como debía ser, después de todo, él no era más que eso. Un hombre vacío y solitario. Un fantasma. Éste fic es de "Los Fantasmas de Mi Ex", o "Ghost of Girlfriends past", pero no estaba en las opciones así que sólo lo puse como "Ghost", probablemente me borrarán el fic, pero algo es algo. Lean mi final alternativo de esta fantástica película.


**A / N: Hola, bueno yo soy La Lectora de Libros y por fin haré mi primer fic.**

**Estoy emocionada por ver cómo quedó, en mi opinión no está tan mal, sin embargo, me ayudaría más saber la opinión de otras personas.**

**Verán, últimamente he tenido un pequeño trauma por la película "Los Fantasmas de Mis Ex", la he visto tres veces en menos de una semana, así de mal estoy. Así qué pensé en hacer este fic.**

**No es muy largo, pero esta aceptable.**

**Si han visto la película, sabrán que al final Connor cambía y se queda con Jenny, sin embargo, yo pensé en cambiar ése final para éste fic para hacer mi propio final alternativo de la película.**

*** Ahora, quiero hacer una aclaración:**

**- Los sucesos de la visita de los fantasmas y todo eso sí sucedio, más no hizo mucho efecto en Connor y siguió siendo mujeriego.**

**- En realidad, la boda de Paul y Sandra no se hubiera hecho si Connor no hubiera cambiado y hubiera ido detrás de Sandra, pero aquí ignoraré la pelea de Paul y Sandra y los pondré como una pareja sin especificar si están casados o no.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la película "Los Fantasmas de Mi Ex", ni de ninguno de sus personajes.**

"La triste realidad de un jugador"

Connor miró con una sonrisa satisfecha a la mujer que salía de su oficina.

Era hermosa. Piel bronceada, hermosos ojos verdes hipnotizantes, labios rosados, carnosos y tentadores, sonrisa sexy, un brillo en sus ojos tan coqueto que le daban escalofríos tan sólo mirarlos y un cuerpo exquisito.

Suspiró feliz dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio.

Otra vez lo había hecho, ya iban cuatro sólo ése día, y lo mejor es que aún ni siquiera eran las cuatro de la tarde.

"¡Mel, ven aquí un segundo!", gritó alegremente mientras empezaba a girar su silla.

Su asistente entró de inmediato a su oficina y lo miró expectante.

"¿Qué necesitas, Connor?", preguntó sacando su boligrafo preparada para apuntar.

"Recuérdame otra vez mis citas de hoy."

"Bueno, hoy a las cinco viene Franchell, la modelo francesa, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah sí, toda una mujer", dijó Connor deteniéndose un momento con una sonrisa, "Recuerda comprar una botella de vino blanco y traer ése pequeño traje que compré la semana pasada para mi otra cita"

"¿Quieres que traíga el chocolate como pidió la otra vez?", preguntó Mel.

"Hmm, mejor trae unas uvas", decidió guiñándole un ojo con una media sonrisa.

"Uvas", dijó Mel mientras lo apuntaba en su libreta.

"¿Tengo otra cita hoy?", preguntó Connor.

"Bueno, tengo apuntada a Cassandra para hoy a las nueve."

"¡Perfecto!", exclamó Connor tranquilamente con una sonrisa alegre, "Con ella sí quiero el chocolate, también trae unas fresas y crema batida."

Mel asintió mientras apuntaba sus pedidos.

"¿Algo más?", preguntó Mel.

"No gracias, eso era todo, puedes retirarte", le contestó Connor reclinándose en sus silla apuntándole la puerta con la mano.

"Gracias, y por cierto, no sonrías tanto, te ves como un tarado", añadió Mel antes de salir.

Connor se rió de buena gana lanzándole besos hasta que desapareció en el pasillo.

Él se pusó a escribir en su computadora antes de que Mel volvierá otra vez.

"Ah por cierto, no olvide que el día de hoy tiene la boda de Jenny y Brad y que debe llegar antes de las seis en punto", le recordó asomándose en por la puerta.

Con eso, la sonrisa de Connor desapareció lentamente.

"Ah cierto, la boda de Jenny..", comentó secamente volteando lentamente su silla para ver hacia la ventana con una expresión nostalgica.

"¿Desea que cancele sus citas de hoy?", preguntó pacientemente.

"No. Así está bien", contestó Connor cortante.

Mel asintió y salió de su oficina.

Connor se levantó de su silla y se apoyó en la ventana, mirando con tristeza a los edificios de abajo.

"La boda de Jenny", suspiró.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Horas después Connor miraba su reflejo en el elegante espejo de su cuarto mientras se ajustaba la corbata por milesima vez en 15 minutos.

"Ay, Dutch, mírate bien, lo dejaste todo por nada", escuchó cuando notó el reflejo de su tío por detrás de él.

"Pensé que habías dicho que me dejarías en paz después de que me visitarán esos tres fantasmas", comentó Connor secamente.

"Yo nunca dije eso, si tú te pusiste a suponer no es mi culpa", declaró Wayne con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué diablos quieres?", gruñó Connor exasperado, "La decisión está hecha, jugué mis cartas y así es como quedó. Lo que ves es lo que tienes, ahora puedes descansar en paz."

"Ay, Dutch", lamentó Wayne sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, "Metiste la pata."

"No metí la pata", soltó bruscamente, "Hice lo mejor para todos."

"Lo mejor para ella, querrás decir", corrigió Wayne.

"Sí, lo mejor para ella", aceptó en voz baja mientras volvía a arreglar su corbata.

¿Por qué cambiaría su grandioso estilo de vida, de todos modos?

Su vida era fantástica. Un gran trabajo, mucho dinero, mujeres de sobra, sexo todas las noches...

Sin embargo, Connor debía reconocer que algo la faltaba..

Es cierto, su vida era interesate, estaba seguro de que miles de hombres matarían por estar en sus zapatos. Pero nadie sabía lo que realmente era ser él. Nadie sabía lo que se sentía despertar todas las mañanas solo, como lo hacía un buen 'jugador'.

No sabía cuándo le había dejado de llenar cuando el momento terminaba, se ponía sus pantalones y se iba. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Wayne tenía razón. Después de que la música acababa ya nada de eso importaba.

Quería despertar todas las mañanas acurrucado junto a la mujer de su vida, decirle que la amaba, casarse con ella, hacer una familia, vivir el resto de su vida juntos. Pero sabía que eso no era posible.

"¿Connor?", lo llamó Paul desde afuera de su habitación, "¿Ya estás listo?, la boda empezará dentro de menos de treinta minutos."

Connor se ajustó la corbata nuevamente, "Estoy listo", contestó con voz ronca más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

Connor se fue junto con Paul y Sandra a la boda de Jenny, trantado de aguantarse las ganas de no matar a Sandra mientras ella contaba con entusiasmo cada detalle que habían planeado para la boda una y otra vez. Una de las razones por las que soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando llegarón a la iglesia.

Connor se detuvó enfrente de la iglesia, "Entrén a la iglesia yo iré a buscar un lugar para estacionar el auto."

"¿Quieres que te guardemos un lugar?", preguntó Paul desde el asiento de atrás.

"No, estoy bien, yo encontraré uno. Ustedes vayan tranquilos."

Paul asintió y salió junto a Sandra para irse a la iglesia.

Connor tardó menos de cinco minutos en encontrar un lugar en el estacionamento, pero decidió quedarse un rato más.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, probablemente se estaba preparando para presenciar la escena que probablemente lo destruiría por completo.

Entonces Connor sacó la foto que le había tomado a Jenny cuando eran niños y se le quedó mirando un largo rato.

_"Ni siquiera se parece a ti. Te ves como una niña"_

_"¿Qué, Connor?"_

_"Voy a guardarla para siempre"_

Connor agarró su botella de vino y tomó un largo trago antes de bajar de su auto.

Cuando entró en la iglesia rápidamente notó que ya estaba llena. Era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que había llegado media hora tarde y que probablemente se había tardado al rededor de otra media hora en su auto, por lo que se conformó con uno de los asientos abandonados de atrás.

Connor sintió la mirada de varias personas mientras intercambiaban susurros asombrados.

Probablemente la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera esperaba que viniera. Y Connor no los culpaba por pensar eso, probablemente él no hubiera ido si Paul no se lo hubiera pedido.

Pero ahora se arrepentía de haber ido, no podía de dejar ése amargo sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento.

Esta pudo haber sido su boda.

Jenny pudo haber sido su esposa.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, él había tomado la decisión equivocada y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, el dolor de saber que ella pudo ser suya y él la dejó ir le ganó.

Estaba apunto de irse cuando entonces la vio.

Ni siquiera había notado que la marcha nupcial había iniciado, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había estado consciente de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando la vio, ya no veía nada ni a nadie más, sólo a ella.

Se veía hermosa, más hermosa de lo que nunca había estado.

Una parte de su mente le decía que fuera por ella, pero se obligó a quedarse en su lugar.

"Esto es lo mejor para ella", se recordó a sí mismo en silencio.

Los minutos pasarón y la ceremonia estaba apunto de concluir cuando Connor escuchó.

"Si alguien aquí conoce una razón por la cual no deban casarse, que hable ahora o callé para siempre", dijó el padre.

En ése momento, Jenny lo miró.

Miles de sentimientos se pasarón el uno al otro por medio de esa mirada. Ella prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que detuviera la boda. Pero Connor no lo hizo, él sólo alzó su botella y tomó otro trago.

"Entonces los declaró, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

En ese momento cuando Jenny y Brad compartierón su primer beso como marido y mujer, Connor no dijo nada, sólo tomó otro trago.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

En la fiesta de celebración, Connor los veía sin ninguna expresión mientras compartían su primer baile.

Ella se veía radiante, sabía que había tomado la decisión corresta, por más dolorosa que fuera.

Connor tomó otro trago.

Así es como debía ser, después de todo, él era un jugador, estaba destinado a pasar el resto de sus días con mujeres, fama y fortuna para que en la noche se quedará solo, maldiciendo su triste realidad.

Después de todo. Él no era más que eso. Un hombre vacío y solitario.

Un fantasma.

**A / N: ¿Y qué les pareció?, un final triste, lo sé, pero realmente quise hacer una versión de cómo hubieran sido las cosas si 'El Gran Connor Meat' no hubiera cambiado.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Recuerdén dejar su opinión!**


End file.
